


Losing Yourself

by SkyPrincess33



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blood and Torture, Change In Character, Gen, Insanity, Loss of Innocence, Pushed into insanity, mentions of bloodshed, plotless crazy Latvia story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9130906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyPrincess33/pseuds/SkyPrincess33
Summary: Russia and the others have noticed a change in Latvia and they didn't know that the boy whom everyone thought wouldn't hurt a fly and was very innocent had been broken.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this it was just an idea but I hope you enjoy...

Russia was worried. He wasn't always one to show concern but lately he has just been noticing strange behavior from one of his favorite Baltics. The youngest of them Latvia has been acting strange lately and Latvia's brothers noticed it too. They were worried about him but Latvia himself tries to assure them that he's fine but they all knew better. He even freaked Belarus out once when she walked in on him polishing a knife in the kitchen in the middle of the night when she went to get some water. He even said "You know Ms. Belarus I can see why you like to use knives and carry them around so much, they are very effective and...fun to play and experiment with" the last line of his sentence sent shiver down her spines. The way he said it was very disturbing and so was the smile on his face. The boy's once lively violet eyes were no longer shining they were dark and empty. When Belarus said this to him that's when Russia knew he had to confront the boy.

Russia asked what was up with him but Latvia just said that it was nothing. "Latvia I know you well so don't say that it's nothing why did you freak out my sister like that?" he questioned the boy "Mr. Russia I was just simply fascinated with her collection of knives and maybe I thought I'd clean it for her so she doesn't have to do it herself is that so wrong?" his tone was innocent but very straightforward and he did not stutter like he usually does. He was even facing him and that emotionless look on Latvia's face didn't suit him one bit. Russia knew it would be useless to try and get answers from him and it was only one incident so he let it go for now. During the world meeting Latvia did the unthinkable and grabbed Russia's arm "Mr. Russia..is it okay if I cling to you until we get to the meeting hall? I'm...feeling a little paranoid" Latvia asked. This surprised him since he didn't know what Latvia would be so paranoid about but he liked the fact that Latvia seemed more forward and not afraid of him "um...alright" they went together and Latvia's brothers just looked at him like he was insane.

The world meeting was at it's usual chaos and Latvia saw Hungary hit Prussia with a frying pan. Latvia giggled and Lithuania noticed this "Prussia is so stupid if he doesn't want Hungary to hurt him he shouldn't make her angry but then again...pain is a good lesson to teach someone who won't listen" this shocked Lithuania. After a few weeks Latvia began to act more and more strange. He would watch horror movies and laugh at the blood and gore, he always had this empty look and his aura was dark, he's always seen admiring sharp objects. Estonia once saw a dead cat in the backyard stabbed and cut up. It was a very bloody scene and it was so horrible that both Russia and Belarus were shaking. Estonia glanced at Latvia and saw a smirk on the boy's face. It scared him but he never confronted Latvia about it.

In another world meeting England came in fuming and went to where Latvia was sitting "Peter told me that you beat him up and I had to take him to the hospital! care to explain yourself?!" England asked angrily. Latvia just laughed "Peter never knows when to quit and he was really annoying me so I had to teach your little runt of a brother a lesson. I'm sure now he'll get it through his head that not everyone will give in to what he wants and like I said before.." Latvia narrowed his eyes and smirked insanely "Pain is a good lesson to teach someone who won't listen and I did you a favor England maybe now your noticing him?" England was about to punch him but was stopped by Russia. "Don't! I'll teach him a lesson! I'm the one in charge of the baltics after all!" Russia said. "Tell that Latvian git to get his act straight!" England yelled, Latvia giggled and everyone was shocked at the behavior of the boy whom they all thought was innocent. 

Russia didn't feel like getting violent with Latvia so he just spanked him instead and Latvia was crying. Even after that Latvia's behavior still didn't change but in another world meeting that's when shit hit the fan. Latvia was running a bit late to the world meeting and so was Iceland "He got carried away with his day off so he wasn't able to come with us but he said he'll be here" Norway informed. Latvia had to go to his own apartment to go get something so he didn't come in a group with Russia and the others. The doors slammed open and in came Latvia stomping angrily "Hey! you know you owe me Latvia! You borrowed money from me so you have to pay me back!" Iceland demanded coming in after him. "I fucking get it you stupid Icelandic bastard! learn to wait and while your at it maybe you can learn to respect your older brother and stop acing like you have a stick up your ass when talking with the other Nordics!" this shocked everyone and Iceland stopped dead in his tracks. 

"Hey! don't you dare talk about my brother like that!" Norway interjected. "Oh of course you'd stand up for him seriously Norway when will you cut off the apron strings and stop babying Iceland so much? maybe your the reason he couldn't grow as a nation and support his own economy back then! Your such a nosy big brother and I bet Iceland has to always beg for your help like the immature brat he is! Hey Iceland, maybe now I can see why you act like a four year old! you should thank your older brother for allowing you to be dependent on him like a leech that needs to suck on blood to survive!" Iceland and the rest of the Nordics were wide eyed at this point. Latvia was angry and panting at his outburst "Who the fuck do you think you are to talk like that?!" Iceland yelled in fury, Norway was scowling and so were the rest of the Nordics getting angry at the Latvian boy. "Fuck you Latvia! you don't know what I and the rest of the Nordics have been through! Your even one to talk when you can't even escape Russia and always act like a crybaby! if anything amongst the Baltic nations you are the weakest and that's a fucking insult to the country that you represent because anyone of your citizens would have been a better candidate than some whiny crybaby like you! Latvians are tough but your insulting your own country's damn name I bet Russia has a hard time dealing with your whiny little ass!" Iceland shouted.

Latvia's look darkened "...You'll pay for saying that" he muttered. Without warning Latvia pinned Iceland down on the ground and stabbed him in the stomach. "Ack!" Iceland spluttered blood out of his mouth as Latvia kept stabbing him and all the while laughing insanely. "Oh yes! show me more of that blood and let me hear your beautiful screams! Feel the pain Iceland! savor it!" he maniacally said and kept stabbing Iceland. It all happened so fast and finally everyone seemed to snap out of their trance and rushed to stop the scene but before anyone could do anything Latvia stabbed Iceland in the heart and he did it in a very quick pace as if he was holding a hammer and pounding it quickly. Blood splattered and Iceland seemed to stop struggling. Belarus kicked him hard and he was sent flying away but he quickly got up and laughed. Switzerland and Hungary restrained him but before they could get the knife away Latvia acted fast and stabbed Hungary in the neck "That's for being a bitch to all the male nations you've ever hurt you crazy bitch!" he cackled and Hungary fell down with blood oozing out of her fast like a water fountain. 

After that incident Russia and the others were forced to send Latvia to a mental hospital. Latvia's boss apologized for him and the 2 nations that Latvia hurt were healing. They weren't human so they couldn't die that easily. They were still trying to figure out what had drove the Latvian boy to insanity and now Russia feels it's his fault since he pushed the Baltics around so much but no one knows what truly is the reason that Latvia changed but all they know now was that he lost himself and his innocence as the boy he used to be.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAHHHH!!!! I'm so sorry Latvia! He is actually one of my favorite characters I don't know why I did this to him...it's just an idea don't kill me Latvia fans! I love him too! *hides*


End file.
